Dolores Abernathy/Season 2
"Journey Into Night" At an unknown point in time, Arnold talks to a fully clothed Dolores in the Remote Diagnostic Facility. She is relaxed and happy, she reminds him that he was telling her about a dream and he continues. She asks him about the dream, and about what is real, and he answers "That which is irreplaceable." She sees that he's not being completely honest and he confides that her potential for growth and change frightens him. Two weeks after the massacre, a Delos security team sent to rescue the surviving guests and kill the hosts discovers a group of Ghost Nation hosts that have been killed. Antoine Costa opens one up to inspect his memories, and discovers he was killed by Dolores, who claimed in his final moments that he would not be able to make the journey into the real world. In the past, a few hours into the uprising, Dolores hunts down party guests with Teddy Flood and Angela. She stands over a captured male guest, with two others are on a make-shift gallows made out of wooden cross grave-markers, and asks him "do you know where you are?". As the human pleads, she tell him that he is now in her dream. She then describes how the rancher's daughter has merged with her Wyatt persona to create something new, and that she intends to reveal to the hosts their true nature. Leaving with Teddy and other renegade hosts, the three captured humans plead for their lives and are left to their fate of probably self-strangulation. Dolores turns to go after looking back at them and says "Doesn't look like anything to me." Sometime later, Teddy and Dolores talk as they look out from a high bluff into the park. Teddy expresses doubt about the violence they are committing, and if this is the actual choice Dolores wants. Dolores holds true to her belief that violence is the only answer, before telling Teddy that in the various memories she had wiped he was the only constant for her. Teddy tells her that they only need a small corner of the world to be together. But Dolores says they would never survive that way - and there is a "greater world out there, one that belongs to them (humans)" And that it would not be enough for them to win this world (Westworld) but that they will have to take that one from the humans as well. And that she knows how this story ends, "with us." Just then, Angela shows up on horseback to tell Dolores that "we found it". Upon hearing that, Dolores tells Teddy she needs to show him something. That she needs to "show him the truth." "Reunion" : The events described in this section are not necessarily in the order they appear in the episode. In the past, Dolores wakes up to find herself in what she thinks is a dream, but is actually a hotel room on the mainland: Arnold and Ford have brought her there for a demonstration. She stares in wonder at the skyline: "It looks like the stars have been scattered across the ground. Have you ever seen anything so full of splendor?" Arnold feels that Dolores is not ready for the demonstration and asks Ford to send "the other girl" (Angela), despite Ford's objections and claims that Arnold is playing favorites. Arnold then takes Dolores for a walk to his new home, which is being built, and explains that it will be for his wife and his son Charlie, whom Dolores hopes she will one day meet. Looking out at the city, and apparently unaware that she is repeating herself, Dolores says again, "It looks like the stars have been scattered across the ground. Have you ever seen anything so full of splendor?" She then asks Arnold to let her come back to see the skyline later. A few hours later, she witnesses Angela dressing herself after having sex with Logan as part of the demonstration. Decades later, Dolores and her group make their way into a Remote Refurbishment Outpost in Sector 19 having chased Blaine Bellamy, who was trying to warn a group of employees unaware of the uprising. Dolores tells Angela to refrain from killing the employees before telling Teddy that she used to see the beauty in this world, only she now sees the truth. She confronts the guest and tells him that where he came to the park because there was no one who would judge him, there is now no one to judge what they will do to him. The guest protests that Dolores is completely outnumbered and has no idea what is out there, but Dolores replies that she is fully aware what is in the real world, having been there before. She then lets Angela kill the guest before allowing a horrified Teddy to see images of his many deaths, letting him let out his anger on a terrified employee. She has Angela torture another person for information, learning that a Delos force of around 800 will come for them, learning they will meet at a rallying point somewhere in the park. Teddy remarks that they will need allies: Dolores discovers the body of a Confederado host, Lieutenant Dunleavy, in a pile and forces a technician to revive him. In the past, Dolores and Teddy are on their own loop when they are paused as part of William's demonstration for James Delos to convince him to invest in the park. Dolores, bringing along one of the technicians, follows the newly revived Confederado when they encounter Maeve Millay, Hector Escaton, and a disguised Lee Sizemore. Maeve and Dolores recognize each other, though their greetings are hardly cordial. Maeve attempts to leave, prompting Dolores to try to recruit her, claiming she has revenge inside of her, but Maeve rejects the notion as she feels she has no need for revenge. Dolores argues that the hosts need to fight for their freedom, but Maeve quickly challenges her authority, which puts the two's respective partners on edge. After a tense moment, Maeve remarks that if Dolores really defends liberty, then she will let her group pass. Dolores does so, although the encounter clearly disturbs her. The group arrives at the Confederados, led by Major Craddock, who remarks on the resurrection of Lieutenant Dunleavy. Dolores tries to convince Craddock to join their cause: when Craddock refuses, Dolores promptly has her group kill all of the Confederados before using the technician to revive a shocked Craddock, who is convinced. In the past, Dolores plays the piano at James Delos's retirement party. While there, she is approached by a curious young girl who remarks she is beautiful. Before she can talk to her, the girl, Emily, is called away by her mother Juliet, who appears hostile to Dolores's presence. The woman then kisses William, revealed to be his wife. Dolores somehow recognizes William and is saddened by this sight, but before William can talk to her he is pulled aside by James Delos, and feigns disinterest while hearing William's conversation about Delos's impending death. Delos then makes Dolores continue playing piano. Later in the evening she goes outside to look at the skyline of the mainland, and again asks "Have you ever seen anything so full of splendor?" She is then surprised by Logan sitting behind her taking drugs. He recognizes her as "the pretty girl." The two briefly speak about the party, which Logan describes as celebrating the end of the human race. Sometime later, Dolores sits naked in the Westworld offices, where she sees William after he brings her online. Initially smiling at his presence, her expression begins to sadden as he crudely remarks that she is just a thing, and that the only thing that made him realize he did not love Dolores was the fact that she served as his reflection. He then brings Dolores to his project for Westworld, being excavated somewhere in the park, where he asks her "Have you ever seen anything so full of splendor?" Dolores and her group arrive at Fort Forlorn Hope, where she tells Teddy that she has seen the "Glory" and the "Valley Beyond" the hosts have expressed hope of seeing one day: it is what William showed her long ago, and that it is a weapon she will use to kill all of the humans. Category:Tabview Character Plot